Jesse's Last Love
by CTCometfan
Summary: Before their last battle together with Marcel, Jesse wants a moment alone with Jaden. Spiritshipping, JesseJaden. YAOI! sorry, had to repost it. It needed a minor change to it.


**AN:** Hi there. I've decided to do another one-shot of Jesse and Jaden. I burrowed the lemon and some of the plot from ShleyAay123.

**Warnings:** Since this is a spirit-shipping fanfic, there will be Yaoi. And lots of it too. And spoilers for the episodes 128-130.

**Jesse's last love **

Jaden popped out of the tennis court floor. He saw the relief on everyone's faces and he was glad that everyone was safe, especially…he looked over to his lover…Jesse. "Hey guys, you miss me?" he asked. Jesse smiled.

"You bet we did."

"Jaden, did you stop…" Blair started to ask. Jaden shook his head sadly.

"I couldn't, there were too many duel ghouls. I couldn't get to him on time. I'm sorry." Jesse walked over and embraced the brunette.

"Want us to give you guys a minute alone?" Jim smirked.

"If you don't mind," said Jesse.

"We'll meet you down below in an hour," said Jaden with a smirk on a face. Bastion cleared his throat.

"I know where this is heading, let's get going." Bastion led the others down the hole that Jaden created with his Neos. When the others disappeared, Jaden looked up his lover.

"So what did you have in mind, partner?" Jesse gave him a sexy smile. Jaden sweat-dropped.

"A love-making session with my favorite brunette."

"No argument there, Jess. But where is the problem," Jaden replied.

_Spirit-shipping _

Jaden winced as Jesse slammed the closet door behind him, locking it as he turned around. A second later, Jaden was being pushed up against the wall as Jesse's lips crushed against his own. His tongue dove right in between his parted lips, seeking its partner in a lust-induced frenzy. Both boys were hungry for each other, since they were too busy once they got to the dimension to have sex, much less a make-out session. Jaden moaned, his fingers automatically latched themselves on Jesse's blue jacket, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. After a few moments of furious passion, Jesse pulled away, the two boys gasping for breath.

"Will this place suit you?" Jesse asked, remembering Jaden's thought a few minutes ago.

"Well, the classrooms would be more comfortable then a janitor's closet, but at least we're safe from those ghouls," Jaden replied, honestly.

"Good."

Jesse slipped off Jaden's jacket from his shoulders and his shirt over his head. The brunette shivered slightly as the turquoise haired teen's hands roamed eagerly over his bare chest and stomach. Jesse gently shoved his lover down, just enough so he would fall to the floor, and took off his own blue jacket off. He stooped down and forced Jaden to lie on his back, tugging on the button of his jeans at the same time.

Jaden groaned in anticipation as Jesse yanked off his shoes, socks, and jeans. Letting the brunette catch his breath, the European champion did the same thing to himself. Their boxers came off next, making Jaden colder then he ever been before. Jesse hastily kissed his way up Jaden's body, savoring the taste of sweat and skin that he hadn't touched in what felt like forever. Soon enough, the Japanese teen was writhing and moaning in his grip, completely aroused and begging for more love. Jesse growled slightly and bit down on Jaden's shoulder, thrusting the lower regions of his body against that of his lover's, making the brunette cry out.

Jesse smirked and lifted his hips, settling between the brunette's thighs. He quickly coated two of his fingers with his saliva, slipping one past his lover's entrance. Jaden gasped, relaxing his body as much as he could; knowing full well how much it would hurt if he didn't. After a few good stretches of the first finger, Jesse added the second. Jaden hissed and pushed down on the invading fingers, trying not to imagine the comparison of the uncomfortable feeling and the passion he was about to receive. It comforted him somewhat, but it still made him nervous as well.

Once the younger one was good and prepared, Jesse removed his fingers and spat into his hands. He coated his hard member with the make-shift lube, wrapping his arms around Jaden's waist and back when he was done. The brunette in turn, draped his arms around the European's neck, almost bringing their chests together.

"Brace yourself, Jay,'' Jesse warned him. Jaden was more then ready, when the bluenette jammed himself upward.

Jaden's scream was swallowed whole as Jesse claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. The brunette could feel the hard tool deep inside his body, sending shocks of pain and pleasure throughout his entire body. Jesse smirked and started his thrusts, making sure they were harsh, but slow. Jaden's feet slid against the hard floor of the closet, trying to push his body away from the feeling of penetration. He was crying out almost constantly only breaking the pattern for a few quick moans and whispers. He hadn't quite gotten used to the feeling of his best friend/lover inside if him, so it was a little rougher then he had anticipated. Of course, that didn't stop it from being pleasurable.

Jesse was in heaven. The tight feeling of Jaden's muscles around him, engulfing him in heat was incredible. It was this feeling of being together as one, of absolute pleasure and love, that he loved the most. Jaden had stopped fighting now, since he had gotten passed the pain and was enjoying the pleasure that his boyfriend was giving him.

Jesse pulled Jaden's left hip towards him, sending him deeper into that tight heat. Jaden cried out, the tip of Jesse's cock hitting his prostate dead-on. Jesse leaned down and took one of Jaden's nipples into his mouth, surprising the other. The brunette shuddered violently, a scream of pure delight tore from his throat as he came. The European kept thrusting, keeping the pace slow and steady.

Jaden arched his back and felt the area below his navel tighten up again. His cock quickly returned to its full hardness, rubbing against their sweaty abdomens and causing amazing friction. He heard himself moan Jesse's name over and over again. He was begging, screaming, for his release, but for the pleasure to never end. His prostate was getting so much attention that he actually thought it would break.

The brunette twisted and came again, kissing Jesse's swollen lips with the little energy he had left. Jesse bit down on the other's bottom lip as he allowed his body to slip into the white Heaven only a steamy climax could provide. Jaden, who was panting and lying limp on the cold floor, gasped at the feeling of his lover's essence filling his insides. Jesse weakly pulled out of him and collapsed on top of him. They were both completely exhausted, but happier then they could ever imagine.

"Okay…that was awesome…" Jesse said between pants. "You don't how…much I love you." Jaden gave him a tired smile and cuddled up against his boyfriend.

"I love you more."

_Spirit-shipping _

Jaden slowly woke up. "We came back?" He stood up. "You've done it, Jesse! Jesse?" Jaden frantically searched for his lover with his eyes. "Jesse!?" Then Jaden suddenly remembered the last five minutes with their duel against Yubel.

"_Jaden?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_This is it, partner. I'm on it, now get back safe." _

"_Jess, what about-?" _

"_No buts Jaden," said Jesse, activating his prism wall. _

"_Jesse, don't do this," Jaden pleaded. _

"_I'll be alright. I got my dragon and he's got my back…Go Rainbow Overdrive!" _

"_Let's go," said Jaden. _

"_I can't. Stopping now will only reduce the energy spike and the portal hole won't be able to open. I've got to keep the strength of my attack up. Catch you later, partner." _

"_Jesse!" Jaden cried out. _

"_Alright, Rainbow Dragon, attack with Rainbow Reflection!" _

"_Jesse, no!" _

"_We did it Rainbow Dragon! Take them home." _

Jaden shut his eyes, not wanting to believe that Jesse was gone. "Jesse. Where…where in the world could you have gone? Jesse? Jesse! JESSE!!" Jaden screamed.


End file.
